


Picnic

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cookies, Cute, F/M, Fun, Good weather, Microfic, Oneshot, Picnic, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Silly, Summer, Voltron, prompt, sandwhiches, smoothies, sun - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 24: Picnic.The title explains it.





	Picnic

The sun stood high in the sky, it was a warm summer afternoon, not a single cloud on the sky, the azure blue the only thing you saw for miles, along with the comforting warmth and heat from the rays of the sun. The best part of summer. It was warm, really warm, but not so warm so it was unbearable, it was a perfect picnic weather.

Pidge and Shiro we’re currently walking up a small hill, Shiro carrying the basket and Pidge the large blanket the couple would sit on. Their destination was of course the top, since it didn’t only have a pretty view, but the huge oak on the top gave them some well earned shadow. They would really enjoy this out to the fullest.

They arrived and immediately fixed everything, and as they sat down, Pidge took her shoes off and put them in the slightly damp grass, letting the wind run on them.

“Did you pack the smoothies?”, she asked. The answer was a yes, Shiro smiled as he nodded at his girlfriend.

“Of course I did. Strawberry and raspberry with a tint of mint. I also packed peanut butter cookies for dessert after the sandwiches”.

“Wow, you thought of everything”.

“Well”, he said. “That’s because I want you to have the best picnic ever, you deserve it after all your hard work”.

“Naw”.

Pidge leaned in and carefully pressed a kiss onto his lips, both of them turned pink for a single moment. “You’re the best Shiro”.

“I love you Pidge”, was the answer. “Do you want the purple or the green glass? I’m pouring the smoothies”.

“Green of course”.

Nod and a huge grin on the man’s face.

“Okay, got it. One smoothie in a green glass coming right up, all for my little Pidgey”.

“Shiro, I’m not a Pokémon!”, she shouted playfully. All she got as an answer was, yet another smirk and then a warm hug. This really was a good day, with Shiro, she truly felt happy. This was definitely the best picnic she’d ever attended.


End file.
